hello
by psycotic-angel123
Summary: songfic, character death, thing is i dont want to give it away which is usually what i do when i write summaries but its nice, so read it. and review.


**disclaimer: **ok, obviously i dont own naruto...

anywho, yea, a songfic for hello by evanescence. i just love songfics!...yea...anyway, enjoy!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Playground school bells ring again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello**

**I am your mind giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello…**

She stared at his hopeless attempts to wake the young girl in his arms. She listened to the sounds of screaming children, some crying; but what stuck out most was the school bells ringing, because above all noises, those were what she could relate to.

The bells ring, unknown are those who sound them and never anyone to listen. What was its purpose again?

Like her, forgotten.

His shrieks of pain echoed through the air as he tried to revive the dying girl in his arms, but had he not realised…it was too late?

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**

**Hello**

**I am the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry…**

His words of comfort (or lack thereof) brought a smile to her face, but already, it was hardly believable. Especially as she realised he was trying to convince himself more than her, what difference did it make?

She whispered in his ears soothing words to make him gently forget about the one in his arms. Try as he might, she was beyond his reach.

She smiled, standing in front of him now. She knew she had to get over it but she had to get him to get over it too. He was trying hard to convince his dying love to wake up before accepting eternal slumber, but it was already past that stage…she'd accepted it.

Death was like a message from god telling a person that they'd lived as long as they were needed and now they had to return. He wasn't authorised to change that.

While he had tears running down his face, he saw her standing before him. This distracted him enough to let someone take the girl out of his arms.

He gave her a crooked smile which she happily returned, she was giving him false hope and she knew it, but he was worth it right? After all those times of following him around and badgering him to go out with her, she thought he might just say yes this time.

His tears, now forgotten, as he got up and took her hand. They walked farther away from the group of people that were encircling them. They walked, hand in hand, talking of anything, talking symbolising that they were alive and well. The wind played with his black hair, making her remember why she had fallen for him. His beauty, compassion, etc. these were all parts of him that drew everyone close to him. Another thing was his mysterious onyx eyes, they held pain yet they also held puzzles, waiting to be solved.

Before he got too far, though, a fair haired boy with whiskers pulled him back to face the bloodied up girl who lay discarded on the ground before him. Around him, students and teachers alike were shaking their heads in pity. A blonde girl grabbed onto him, sobbing hard, hoping to comfort him, although, it didn't seem to make much of a difference as he wasn't even paying attention to her.

Looking confused, he now faced the girl holding his hand. She gave him a sympathetic smile before releasing her hand from his grip.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello**

**I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday…**

Again, tears run down, but this time he understood. A far away look in his eyes, he walked towards the forest not caring what might come at him. His name was called repeatedly, but who cared? Certainly not him.

She stood for a while, the remnant of yesterday, for his eyes only, but he gave up on her.

She looked down at the girl with deep gashes all over her. The pink hair, the green eyes under the closed lids, everything seemed so familiar to her. Although, her face was almost completely cut up so it was hard to identify.

_Not for her, it was like looking in a mirror._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

plz review, second story so far! woohoo!...ahem...sorry...


End file.
